mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhentil Keep
| size = Large city | area = The Moonsea | government = Dictatorship | ruler = The Zhentarim under Fzoul Chembryl. Scyllua Darkhope governs the city | population = 16,423 | races = | religions = Bane (worship of Cyric is specifically banned) | imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = Mysteries of the Moonsea | page = 124 }} Zhentil Keep (also called Thargate Keep) is the main base of operation for the Zhentarim. A person from Zhentil Keep is known as a Zhent or Zhentish. The term Zhentarim is reserved for members of the organisation of that name. "Zhentilar" is used to refer to the soldiers of Zhentil Keep. "Zhentarian" is archaic and mainly refers to artifacts. Religion The church of Bane is considered, for all intents and purposes, the state faith of Zhentil Keep. Worship of a select few other deities is tolerated within the city's walls, as evidenced by their scattered temples. Among these shrines and churches are those dedicated to Tymora, Loviatar and Tempus. Any followers of Cyric are officially unwelcome, with a tendency to disappear under mysterious circumstancees if they by some chance make it within the keep. Politics As of 1374 DR, there existed a gate fee when entering or leaving the city, imposed by Fzoul Chembryl. A writ permitting an individual free passage within the city for the period of one tenday could be bought, upon entering, for five gold pieces. The valid writ was required on exiting the city, else a fee of 100 gold pieces was imposed. This measure was intended to prevent most citizens from migrating away from the city, since this fee is beyond the reach of most citizens. Important figures *Fzoul Chembryl *Scyllua Darkhope *Manshoon Notable locations Temple of Bane:Once serving as a grand palace of Lord Orgauth and before that as home to a Thayan ambassador, this temple dedicated to the Black Lord is home to some of the high-ranking members of the Zhentarim. Tower of the Art:This tower is the home to a local wizard's guild that is led by Thagdal. Zhentarim barracks:This building, constructed not long before 1374 DR, contains the command leadership of the Zhentarim, with only a small portion of the group's standing army. It also posesses a large armory to equip the cavalry and 500 infantry housed there, along with a brig of prison cells to hold traitors and those who break their military oath. History The city once comprised narrow streets of crowded, dark buildings. When Bane fell during the Time of Troubles, Zhentil Keep was claimed by followers of Cyric. He controlled the keep and its citizens until 1367 DR, when he fell and Zhentil Keep was subsequently assaulted by white dragons and frost giants the following year. This siege left a large portion of the city, north of the river Tesh in ruins. Much of the activity and attitude of the city's inhabitants are directed towards rebuilding the destroyed regions. ''Note: This article was duplicated from the Forgotten Realms Wiki: ''http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Zhentil_Keep